


The Eden Project!

by regishel



Category: Transcendence (2014)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Bars and Pubs, Computer Viruses, Future Fic, Gen, Mystery, Sequel, Stockholm Syndrome, Terrorists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel
Summary: All the "Victims" of transcendence go to group meetings every Friday, talking about what happened, their experiences, miracles, fears, confusion, loss, loneliness and anger.But is there something more behind the end of Will Caster?





	The Eden Project!

**Author's Note:**

> RIFT is Revolutionary Independence From Technology and is a Terrorist Group

"I was a bit scared at first, when I saw the table and all the robotic fingers! I was thinking to myself 'what the fuck am I doing!' and I thought 'this it really going to hurt!' But when I went on the table and Will touched me I didn't feel pain! It felt cold and wet on my skin it was spreading but I wasn't freezing and when I opened my eyes it was like I was reborn!"  
Most of the crowd gasped infusiasticly.  
"It didn't feel cold at all!" said Cole the crowd looked eagerly at Cole, who moved higher on his chair. "I needed help to find the table since I was blind, but when I was waiting for what was about to happened, Will spook to me!" there was another gaspe from the other participants of the support group this time even higher.  
It was getting on Martin's nerves all this worshiping of all what Will Caster did!  
Cole continued "he said 'don't worry Cole this won't take long' and then I felt it! This tingling feeling right at the center of my eyes! I could feel this growing tingling feeling from my eyes, that build inside my head and then at the back, it was almost like if you stand up to fast, but also very different at the same time, and then there was this sharp light! I had never seen light before so it Almost felt like it burned me! I wanted to close my eyes but Will told me from inside my mind that I shouldn't, but my heart was pounding like crazy! And then Colors! I wanted to cry when I saw Will but I didn't want to embarrass him!"

Like lightling Martin suddenly stood up from his chair.  
"You're all a punch of brainwashed drones and cry babies! Seeing rainbows and unicorns, where there are non! Why can't you see how fucked up this all was?"  
He looked around on the men and women in the circle and then looked at Cole "you were blind!" then turned to a boy named Aiden "And you couldn't walk!"  
Then looked down for a sesond and then said with renewed determination.  
"Big Deal! We couldn't walk, talk, even look the wrong way without him saying so, it wasn't living, if it wasn't for the virus, I would have been dead when RIFT kidnaped me, not to mention me needing his help after being beat to death in the first place! That also wouldn't have happened if he hadn't come to this town!"  
"It wasn't like that for me!"  
Several people moved their chairs to get a better look at a young woman in the back, she couldn't have been more then 17.  
"I mean, I'm sorry about what happened to you, but it never felt like I was forced to do anything, it was more like having a voice in my head suggesting what would be best to do for all of us."  
No one spook up, no disagreeing words but many nodded agreeably.  
"You! You are all idiots! I'm done here!"  
Martin was now more shouting then talking.  
"You know what, you can all fuck off with your little worshiping cult of a dead dude!"  
Martin stormed out of the room and closed the door with a BAMG!

1 hour later and Martin was already knee deep in his 4rth glass of beer at the local pub.  
Sittting alone at the bartable.  
When a man with a shifty looking gaze entered the bar and walked right over to where Martin was sitting, paid for a glas of water from the bartender, alreading way too suspicious but Martin didn't have the mind for guessing games with all the beer in his brain, so he would just let it be and so he took another sip of his beer.  
The other man glanced ones or twice at Martin before speaking in a low tone "my name is Herrick, I heared what you said at the Transcendence Support Group and I have a great deal of respect for what you did."  
Martin looked up from the table and said as normal as he could while his brain was falling asleep "I don'T remember see-ing you-hh there!"  
"Oh I wasn't there!" said Herrick.  
Martin was suddenly alot less asleep and looked intensely at Herrick!  
"WhaT do you want?"  
"I'd like to ask you some questions."  
"I'm... assuming you can't tell me who you work for?"  
"First question..."  
The man looked up at the door when another customer entered, half a second later he was back looking at the liquor cabinet in front of him, he repeated.  
"First question, have you ever heared of Project Eden Co-financed by Max Waters?"  
"What's this about exact-ly?"  
Herrick looked around the room as if what he was about to say, in the wrong hands could be used against him!  
And then he lend closer. "We have reason to believe that AI Will Caster Might, still be alive!"

"Welcome to Eden!"

01000101 01100100 01100101 01101110

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? If you liked it please click kudos then I might make more.
> 
> Characters I used from the movie:  
Martin played by Clifton Collins Jr.  
Cole played by Callum Blue  
Bartender played by Albert Fry Jr.  
Sick and Disabled Child also had no name in the movie (but I named him Aiden), played by McKenna Wagenman


End file.
